The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing.
A cross stitch pattern is a pattern that uses an embroidery technique known as cross stitch. A cross stitch is typically formed by two stitches that intersect each other at their respective centers and thus form an X shape. The cross stitch pattern is a pattern in which a desired design is expressed by sewing a plurality of cross stitches side by side on a sewing workpiece. When a user sews a cross stitch pattern by hand, a sewing workpiece exclusively for cross stitching is used. The sewing workpiece exclusively for cross stitching is, for example, a woven fabric formed of warp threads and well threads, and is referred to as a special-purpose cloth. In the special-purpose cloth, intervals between interstices (small holes) that are formed between the warp threads and the well threads are relatively large and are equally spaced. Stitches of the cross stitch pattern are formed such that the interstices of the special-purpose cloth are connected to each other.
A device is known that creates embroidery data to sew a cross stitch pattern using a sewing machine.